Похотливые ночи
by Stasya-Nastya
Summary: Белла - девушка, которая мечтает о "перчинке" в сексе, Эдвард - сексуально неудовлетворенный парень. Они знакомятся в чате и их общение принимает весьма эротичный характер. Что будет, когда они встретятся в реале?


**Название:** Похотливые ночи

**Автор****:** Melina_Cullen& Dream of waking

**Бета: **ВампирчеГ - Melina_Cullen

**Рейтинг:** NC-17

**Жанр****:** Romance, Humor, Lemon

**Пейринг: **Эдвард\Белла\Крис, Элис\Джаспер, Розали\Эммет, Эдвард\Неудовлетворенность

**Слоган: **«Он будет соблазнять тебя до рассвета, ты станешь его..»

**Саммари:** Белла - девушка, которая мечтает о "перчинке" в сексе, Эдвард - сексуально неудовлетворенный парень. Они знакомятся в чате и их общение принимает весьма эротичный характер. Что будет, когда они встретятся в реале?

**1**** глава**

_«От Беллы»_

- Только сегодня и только у нас вы можете… - щелк – Проголосуйте за вашего… - щелк – Карлос, ты не можешь так поступить…

- Ну что за хрень крутят по телеку. – Пробормотала я вслух и выключила телевизор.

Черт, сегодня суббота, и уже вечер, а если быть точнее, то уже девять часов. А я сижу дома, и тыкаю кнопки на пульте, надеясь, найти что-нибудь интересное. В силу своего дерьмового характера, сегодня с утра я поругалась со своими подругами, и поэтому теперь сижу в гордом одиночестве дома, а не развлекаюсь где-нибудь. Мое самобичевание прервал настойчивый звонок в дверь, и я ловко соскользнув с дивана, побежала босиком открывать дверь. Мельком взглянув в зеркало, висевшее в прихожей, я отметила, что выгляжу вполне симпатично со слегка спутанными волосами и в салатовом халатике до середины бедра.

Уже придумав в голове извиняющуюся речь для подруг, я распахнула дверь и замерла.

- Крис?! А ты, что тут делаешь? – Я удивленно захлопала ресницами в то время, как его взгляд блуждал по моему телу.

- Милая, а я что не могу провести вечер со своей девушкой? – С этими словами он нежно улыбнулся и протянул мне букет лилий. Хм, мило.

Взяв цветы, я пропустила его в дом.

- Но ты же ведь должен был уехать на все выходные по работе. Или я ошибаюсь?

- Все верно. Но в поездку отправили Кэрри, поэтому я и здесь. А ты одна? Где Элис и Розали?

Пробормотав невнятное «угу» на первый вопрос, изливать душу, я ему не планировала, поэтому второй вопрос проигнорировала и пошла на кухню. Достав вазу, и налив воды я поставила в нее цветы, и почувствовала руки на своей талии.

- Я скучал по тебе.

Запечатлев на моей шее поцелуй, Крис начал ее слегка покусывать. Его руки опустились вдоль моих бедер, и стали пробираться под мой и без того короткий халат.

- Ты уверен, что в этот раз будет по-другому? – Спросила я, откинув голову на его плечо.

- Обещаю.

Резко развернувшись, я обхватила одной рукой его шею, а вторую запустила в его светлые волосы и впилась в его губы. Опустив руки на мои ягодицы, он крепко их сжал, и я простонала ему в рот. Воспользовавшись моментом, он запустил свой язык ко мне в рот и начал его исследовать. Притянув его еще ближе к себе, я села на стол, и потянулась к его брюкам. Расстегнув с лязгом пряжку ремня, я принялась за молнию. Разделавшись и с ней, я запустила руку в его трусы, и, нащупав его возбужденный член, стала ласкать рукой, желая довести до безумия, чтобы он взял меня на этом столе. Черт, мне хотелось просто жесткого траха, вот и все. Но он вместо этого, нежно убрав мою руку, понес меня в спальню на кровать.

Склонившись ко мне, он приник своими губами к моим. Нащупав пальчиками пуговицы рубашки, я стала их расстегивать. Добравшись до последней, я скинула ее на пол и прошлась ладонями вдоль его спины, ощущая все его напрягшиеся мускулы. Судорожно вздохнув, он стянул с меня халат, оставив лишь в крошечных трусиках. Его губы целовали мою шею, в то время, как его рука опустилась на мою грудь. Застонав, я выгнулась от удовольствия. Его рука продолжала ласкать мою грудь, большим и указательным пальцами он чуть больно сжал мой сосок, заставив вскрикнуть. Меня стало охватывать возбуждение, мысли терялись. Самодовольно улыбнувшись, он переместил свои губы на мою вторую грудь и, обхватив обделенный до этого момента лаской, второй сосок, стал нежно его посасывать, превращая в камешек. Мечтая поскорее почувствовать его внутри себя, я стянула уже расстегнутые брюки. Застонав, он прикусил мой сосок, заставив тем самым дернуться от нахлынувшей волны желания, и стал поглаживать свободной рукой живот и внутреннюю сторону моего бедра. Не желая больше оставаться без участия, я подмяла его под себя. Оседлав его, я почувствовала, как член уперся в мои влажные трусики. Захныкав от этого ощущения, я наклонилась и провела руками по его телу, слегка царапая и тут же целуя пораненные места. Спускаясь вниз, я добралась до резинки его трусов, и, сорвав их, уже хотела вернуться в исходную позицию, как Крис совершил тот же маневр, что и я, и оказался снова сверху. Последовав моему примеру и в дальнейших действиях, он освободил меня от промокших насквозь трусиков. От этого малозначительного движения, я всхлипнула.

- Крис, ну давай же – простонала я, не в силах больше терпеть.

- Готова? – Он выжидательно заглянул в мои черные от страсти глаза.

- Просто трахни меня, в конце концов!

Крис шокировано на меня посмотрел и стал медленно входить. Дернувшись вперед всем телом, я тем самым заставила его войти в меня полностью и застонала от полученного ощущения. Медленно и плавно он начал двигаться во мне, от чего хотелось просто сойти с ума.

- Боже, я тебя умоляю, давай быстрее. – Простонала я, и получила в ответ какое-то бормотание про романтику и нежность.

Решив взять инициативу в свои руки, я попыталась оказаться сверху, но из этого ничего не вышло. Поэтому мне оставалось только молиться, чтобы все не получилось как раньше. Закрыв глаза, я полностью отдалась ощущениям. Я была на грани, но чего-то не хватало для разрядки, и я, опустив руку, стала поглаживать клитор. Крис, заметив это, поднял мои руки, и посмотрел взглядом «все получится». Зарычав, от этой потери, я стала сильнее выгибаться ему навстречу, хоть как-то пытаясь себе помочь.

- Беееелла! – Крис застонал, и я, почувствовав, что он кончает, скинула его с себя и отодвинулась чуть не плача.

- Черт возьми, Крис, ты обещал мне! Что это за хрень? Я уже заебалась, в прямом смысле этого слова. Если ты сам не можешь довести меня до оргазма, почему не позволяешь мне хотя бы самой себе помочь?

- Милая, но это же не моя вина. – Какого?

- Ты хочешь сказать, что это я во всем виновата? – Мой голос стал срываться на истеричный визг. – Да будь ты нормальным мужиком, смог бы сделать все как надо. Мне надоело твое «сунул-вышел-и заснул». Ты мне даже сверху быть не позволяешь. Что это за гребаные предрассудки?

- Давай ты успокоишься, и мы поговорим нормально? – Он посмотрел на меня, как на больную.

- Нормально? Мы уже говорили нормально! И ни к чему это не привело. – Я вздохнула и сжала ноги, пытаясь унять свое желание. – Знаешь, что.…Иди домой. На сегодня я думаю, ты закончил.

- Белла,..

- Крис я тебя прошу, не доводи меня до греха и вали домой.

Встав с кровати, я снова накинула на себя халат и прошлепала на кухню, не оборачиваясь на своего парня. Наводив себе кофе, я услышала, как хлопнула входная дверь.

- Слава богу. – Процедила я и, отпив глоток, пошла, проверить электронную почту.

Забравшись с ногами на диван, я загрузила ноутбук. Удалив ненужные письма со спапом и ответив друзьям, я добралась до оставшиегося сообщения, в котором была какая-то ссылка. Предварительно проверив на вирус это письмо, я все-таки решила его открыть, в нем была ссылка и я перешла по ней на эротический сайт. Взвесив все за и против, я зашла с сайта в чат той же тематики. Недолго думая над ником, я остановилась на Playful_Baby. Бурной фантазией я никогда не отличалась, поэтому выбрала именно этот ник. Я просмотрела множество кабинетов на различные предпочтения и выбрав случайный, зашла в него. Тут уже до меня многие переписываются с друг другом и мне попался на глаза только зарегистрированный close_contact, ему я и написала.

_«От Эдварда»_

Я ввалился в квартиру с очередной цыпочкой. Цыпочка у меня та, кто имеет приличный бюст, упругую попку и вовремя умеет заткнуть свой умелый ротик. Вот и сейчас с виду такая вся невинная, а тут выпускает свое внутреннее «я» - дикое, необузданное. Короче наступила эпоха неандертальцев. Эти цыпочки ведут себя как животные, и мне это вроде как нравится, вернее, было до недавнего времени. Последние несколько недель меня не может возбудить ни одна курица под кличкой «цыпочка». Агх! Ну чем не угодила блондинка с грудью четвертого размера? Та штучка должна была быть ничего, если бы у меня встал, но нет. Мой друг не встал! Что за мать вашу херня такая? Я что импотентом становлюсь? Я – мужчина в самом расцвете сил, я еще слишком молод для того, чтобы не возбуждаться при виде сексуальных девчушек.

- Эдди! Ты такой сексуальный! – с восхищением сказала очередная кукла, снимая с меня футболку. Так-так посмотрим, что мы имеем. Я заставил эту девицу посмотреть на меня и оценивающе прошелся по ней взглядом.

Значит, мы имеем: платиновая блондинка, серо-голубые глаза, какой-то звериный оскал. О! Что я говорил? Точно это одна из рода приматов. Вылитая обезьяна. По-крайней мере «улыбка» подходит точь-в-точь под описание одного из первых нелюдей семейства хопо сапиенса. Так, что-то я отвлекся от невинной обезьянки рассуждениями о человеке разумном.

- Эдди! Ты о чем задумался? – эта девчонка, черт её дери, не помню имени, начала водить пальчиков по моему прессу, обводя кубики. Правильно мама говорила: «Ходите дети в спортзал здоровее будете!» или не мама?!

- Малышка, я просто думал о тебе, - одна улыбочка и её трусики полетят к моим ногам.

- Мммм…- промычала «это» и, толкнув меня на кровать, начала эротический танец.

Мама мия дева Мария, скажи тут эротика? Она дергалась, как будто сидела на электрическом стуле. Я же не озабоченный какой-то, чтобы возбуждаться на эти телоподергивания. Мама родная я же мужик, в конце концов, и требую секса! Мне не нужны какие-то неумехи, хочу опытную девочку. Боже, разве я так много прошу?

- Зайка, иди ко мне, - я похлопал по своим коленям, умоляя Господи, что она остановилась. Девчушка чуть не завизжала как избалованный микроб (прим. автора – я называю микробами детей) и, подбежав ко мне, буквально накинулась на меня, яростно расстегивая мои штаны. Она стянула мои брюки, что я стал опасаться за их сохранность, и порвала боксеры. Нет, ну точно дикое животное! Она застыла, а я не понял, что происходит. Она с шоком в глазах смотрела на моего дружка, а я невольно опасался подтвердить свои догадки насчет импотента и поэтому смотрел в потолок. Ух, а я и не знал, что там такие милые узорчики. Не знаю, сколько мы так просидели или пролежали, но мне это ужасно надоело, и все-таки взглянул на «него».

- Извини, детка, сегодня не твой день, - я громко вздохнул и скинул с себя блондинку. Она обиженно надула губы. «Прости, малыш, на меня это не действует». И стала собирать свои вещи. Я не обращал на нее внимание и просто сидел на кровати, запустив пальцы в волосы. Плохая привычка!

Громкий хлопок двери заставил меня вздрогнуть и, наконец, вывел из оцепенения. Что за хуйня со мной происходит? Что, уже не существует девчонки, способной меня возбудить? Вот если эта особа расскажет кому-нибудь про мой прокол, собственноручно придушу. Моя настроение достигло отметки плинтуса, и я решил посидеть в Интернете, может, найду что-то интересное. Я просидел в сети около часа. Успел зайти на студенческий сайт, написать пару писем старым друзьям. Неожиданно, когда я собрался уходить с сайта о музыке, вылезла реклама о Erochate. Не знаю почему, но мне захотелось зайти в чат, что я и сделал. Тут было миллионы ников, разных кабинетов под предпочтения каждого и картинок. Я решил зарегистрироваться, все равно ничего не теряю. После долго размышления насчет ника я остановила на Close_contact, другого в голову не пришло.

Чего тут только не было и самое главное я тут не один такой – злой и неудовлетворенный. Я непроизвольно взглянул на мертвого друга под штанами и зарычал.

Бля у меня траур! Я похоронил своего близкого друга! Маленького Эдди! В этот момент я тихо оплакиваю свою потерю, смотря в монитор компьютера, услышав звук, оповещающий о сообщении.


End file.
